fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 37
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 37: Obscene that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Vo4pXl5JI {A few days later, Las Vegas, Blazer's Mansion, Sierra's and Blazer's room, 7:00AM} Blazer and Sierra are seen getting ready to go to the company, this time as a true couple. "Sweetheart, are you ready to go to work yet?" Asked Sierra tenderly as she combs her hair. Blazer gets out of the bathroom and begins to put on some cologne as well as his white scarf. "Yes, but you should go on ahead. I have somethings to settle with a client in another part of town." Explained Blazer with calculation. Sierra does not question Blazer, she loves him a lot and trusts him. "Alright, I'll go on ahead. I'll tell Katey to prepare your meal though okay?" Said Sierra as she walked to the door to leave the room. "Alright." Replied Blazer, once Sierra had left to the company, Blazer goes downstairs and gets his suitcase. {Blazer's Mansion, Living Room, 7:30AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E Katey sees Blazer as he walks to the door. "Mr. Aristo... Sierra had told me to prepare your meal. Are you not going to eat?" Asked Katey, puzzled. "No, I'm just going to go to a near by restaurant or something. I'm in a hurry, but thank you Katey." Addressed Blazer and leaves. {Las Vegas, Meringue Hotel, Lobby, 7:50AM} Blazer had arrived at the hotel he had been researching to find for Cole the past few days, he then goes to the receptionist to ask for what room he is in. "And who are you exactly?" Asked Francis the receptionist. "I'm... Troy Cellini, I'm here to make a negotiation with Cole Beltran." Lied Blazer to Francis, the receptionist then understood. "Alright, let me just call him to his room to see if he is available." Addressed Francis, he then picks up the phone. "No, no... he knows I am coming, there is no need to warn him." Explained Blazer nervously, Francis looks at Blazer with suspicion. "I don't know if I should just let you go to his suite." Said Francis unsurely, Blazer then gets a handsome amount of cash and slides it over to him on the desk. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM0MeSQPrnE "If you tell me what suite he is in without warning him, I could send you much, much more." Addressed a calculative Blazer, Francis then immediately accepts to tell him. "His suite is ninety-five, floor three." Said Francis, Blazer thanks him and proceeds to go to Cole's suite. {Meringue Hotel, Suite 95, 8:30AM} Cole is seen watching television and drinking a glass of wine. "I'll think of something sooner or later, you'll see Blazer, I'll finish you for all the pain you have caused me." Said Cole manically as he watched television. A knock is heard at the door, and he goes to open it. "Blazer? What are you doing here?" Asked Cole with fear, Blazer pushes him into the suite violently and locks the door. "I'm going to make sure you never get in my way again, I have gotten rid of many others who almost got in my way. So I'm going to do the same thing to you." Stated Blazer with rage, he opens his suitcase and pulls out a gun that he points to Cole. "NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Yelled Cole fearing Blazer. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLvg60ppaUM "The circumstances will justify my reasons, and I know that having you silenced from now on will help me." Explained Blazer, Cole makes a run for the door to get out, Blazer quickly shoots him in his legs and Cole falls to the floor in pain bleeding and screaming in agony. "DAMN, UGH MY LEGS...BLAZER YOU MONSTER!" Yelled Cole with agony. "I hope you rot Cole, I have always been better than you. And I always will be, no matter what." Said Blazer and shoots him in the head killing him instantly. Blazer quickly flees the scene of the crime in order to not get caught and heads to the company. Police get to the hotel later on after reports of a murder was made, and it was announced that Cole had died, of what was still unofficial. {Las Vegas, Blazer's Mansion, Living Room, 9:00PM} "How truly shocking that Cole had been murdered, he must have had many enemies." Mentioned Sierra as she drank a glass of champagne to Blazer. "Yes, I heard about it earlier today. What a shame isn't it?" Faked Blazer to be shocked by Cole's death, he is glad that he finally has gotten rid of the last person who was still in his way. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters